But I'm A Teacher
by JacksonDarcinatorFaberry
Summary: Quinn is a teacher, Rachel is a student HBIC. They're both a little broken. Any they try fixing each other. This is a Faberry Fic, Britanna are included, possibly other couplings throughout
1. Chapter 1

But I'm A Teacher **AU**

**A/N: This is my first attempt at a FanFiction… Ever! (So apologies now if it seems a little messy) Feedback is encouraged, would be amazing to know what you guys thing. Let me know where you think you would like the next chapter to lead to help the inspiration **

**I've rated M for the possibility of later chapters. Any triggers warnings will be set at the start of the chapter.**

**I really hope you enjoy it, here goes :D **

Chapter 1

She struts in like a panther ready to pounce, each step placed elegantly but very intentionally. Her face is like a wall of ice, eyes a glare as she saunters through the corridors of McKinley high school. A perfected HBIC gaze that terrified even the eldest of the school. She was the first freshman to have ever made captain of the cheerios.

The school parted like the red sea. She looks through them, holding her head high. She had earned this.

The red and white uniform, consisting of a sinfully short skirt and a tight fitting top and a ponytail to complete the look. This was what it was to be on top.

Rachel berry was power.

They were _The Unholy Trinity._ Santana, Rachel's second in command, Brittney and Rachel.

Rachel Barbra Berry, 15, with beautiful brown eyes, legs that went on forever, impressive considering she is only 5" 5. Singing is her true passion. Making her way onto Broadway, being a star. That's what she's gonna be doing with her life. Glee was just a stepping-stone for her career. It ensured her voice never became… _Rusty._

Rachel was the number one student at school, strait A's and top of the cheerleading squad. But one thing you can't forget, she's a total stud. Some might say slut, rumors get round faster than you could get hit with a slushie facial round these hallways. None of them were true however; Rachel never gave a definitive yes or no. She loved toying with them.

**Rachel's (R) POV**

I can feel the entire school watch me walk through McKinley. Pride washes over me when they part like the red sea, although I'm pretty sure it's because they're terrified of a certain hotheaded Latina opening a can of 'Lima Heights Adjacent' on their asses. I chuckle inwardly, not breaking my composure. People are still fighting for my spot as Head Cheerleader, I can NOT show weakness. Not here. Not now.

B, S and I all made our way to my locker, we've pretty much stopped using their assigned ones… we decided it saved faffing around, and considering we normally have our shit on us, what was the problem anyway.

"English first right?" I asked S, she shrugged,

"The fuck should I know?" She laughed, Britney gave Santana a stern look for her language, Santana hung her head in shame.

I rolled my eyes knowing full well she wouldn't know… half the time she was in the bathroom during lesson getting it on with Britney. I had to laugh at their antiques though.

I rummage through my bag in search or my planner, to witch it confirmed my question when I found it.

"We have that hot blond this year, you know, the one you were drooling over all last year… and the year before that…" I teased Santana.

"I hope you outlive everyone you love!" Santana teased. Her face dropped the second she realized what she just said… I just lost my father in a plane accident when he was on his way back from a business trip in Paris. Only two weeks ago. "Fuck! Rae… I'm so sorry." I shook my head, I knew she didn't mean it, it's something she says quite a lot, but has managed to stop saying it recently for me.

"Old habbits die hard, right?" I chuckle dryly. Brittney engulfed me with a hug. Bone crushing a oxygen deprivating… "B, air… Need… Air" She let go quickly. She looked at me apologetically, and san was looking at me with pity. I hate it when they do that. "Guys, stop looking at my as though I'm going to break any munite, lets get our fabulous asses to English before we're late. And don't ditch me this time." I raised a knowing eyebrown at them.

"I do what I want. When I want." Santana deadpanned.

"Stop being a meany Sanny, or no sexy times or sweet lady kisses tonight" B threatened, I was laughing so hard at Santana and her dropped jaw, opening and closing trying to protest, but snapped it shut.

"whipped" I cough into my hand, earning a glare from S. I laught even louder.

NEXT STOP ENGLISH Q POV


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This may have taken a while longer than I would have liked...**

**But here goes, I'm not going to do too much POV change work, but the plan is to have the majority of the rest of the story in Quinn's POV. **

**This is just a chapter how Quinn and Rachel meet...**

**All mistakes are mine, and I apologise for any spelling mistakes, I'm terrible I know :D**

**(QPOV)**

Ten minutes before the bell goes and I'm still not even _slightly_ prepared for my first day of school after the holidays, especially with this mammoth hangover... I drank far too much last night. Freshman's are up first, I haven't taught this lot before, so I'm thinking I should get away with the "Getting to know you" Introduction. I groan at myself. Even I hate doing these... _sorry kids... _ Then if that doesn't cover enough of the hour I have with this lot, then I can try and brief what we are going to cover for the next couple of weeks, at least then I guess they can prepare themselves... a little...

"Urgh!" I rub my temples and close my eyes. This is going to be a long day.

I look back at the clock. Its 7 minutes before the bell goes and I roll my eyes at myself for what seems like the umpteenth time this morning. I sip leisurely at my coffee, praying to god that it eases the wrenching headache and sleepiness. What? I'm allowed to feel sorry for myself.

I pull up the register for the first class of the year just to skim quickly over the names, just so I don't stumble over them later, it's not that I normally do, it's just that this morning, I'm totally not with it and I don't fancy making myself an idiot in front of a load of hormone pumped delinquents.

I'm clock watching again, and it's going quicker than I want it to, although, I know, as soon as that bell goes it's going to be a gruellingly long day with me just begging for it to be over. I take another sip of coffee, lingering a little relishing over the heat it exudes. I keep thinking to myself, when I never thought I would find myself back at my high school when I finally graduated from university with my English degree for teaching. I wanted more for myself, this only being my second year teaching, I'm back at McKinley, and it's not as bad as I first thought. But things haven't changed much.

_Bell Rings._

I watch silently as I analyze the students that file in. Some come in a little apprehensive, others more confident, the rest just indifferent. Still sipping at my coffee, it's interesting to see where people place themselves; you know the nerdy kids place themselves front and centre, the groups of already established friends used the bigger tables as to not be separated. The popular kids you know will have already claimed the back, even though they are ever in on time, they have that power. You know they do. Especially at this school. You were there once. Both at the top and bottom of the pyramid.

Some of the faces I recognise from in and around the hallways from last year, but I couldn't put names to them. When the filing in stops, I stand to my feet (slowly mind you, I do not want to be throwing up this morning) and here starts the fun and games.

"Hello class, my name is Ms. Ellingford" I state as I write it across the board. When I got married, I changed my name from Fabray to Ellingford, and when my partner died, I didn't bother changing it back. I haven't gotten round to telling anyone who wasn't family, and I'm not up for the questions and pity. "Today, just to give me a helping hand and the others who may be unfamiliar with the other students in this school, when I call your name from the register, I want you to come up here, tell me your full name and something about yourself." I get a room full of groans, I didn't expect any less, some even attempt to argue against it, but I haven't another idea up my sleeve, so this will have to do, and I'm going to put my glasses on and pretend to be awake. Again, I roll my eyes at myself.

Happy Monday morning everyone.

I called the first name off of the register and... Let the fun begin. I internally groan.

Fifteen minutes after the bell, and about 6 students later, three girls, dressed in Cheerios uniforms made their entrance to my classroom. I was about to give them a piece of my mind before I caught eye of an incredibly short girl with beautiful brown orbs, long brunette hair tied up in a perfect ponytail, fringe swept to one side, a uniform that hugged her body in all the right places...

_No_.

"Holy shit." I mumble under my breath and shake my head from my thoughts. Fabray, get out of this. She's 15 years old. _Fucking pervert._

I close my eyes; take a deep breath, "Why. Are you late?" It was rather harsh, I have to admit, but I really am on the edge of my patience today. The Latino girl is the first to reply.

"Had to go to the toilet miss, can't say we can help that." She says it with such snark, I almost lose it right there and then.

"So, all three of you had to go to the toilet and it made you fifteen minutes late?" I raise a quizzical eyebrow and shoot a glare at the two brunettes; the blond girl with them is yet to speak up. Or even look up from the floor. The Latino was standing in defence in front of the girl, holding hands and finders laced. _Huh, I guess the only thing that has changed is people aren't so homophobic... I hope._

"Yeah, we synchronised if ye know what I mean." The Latino smirks and the other brunette has the decency to look slightly embarrassed. Or was it bored? I can't tell, she seems to be able to swap her facial expressions way too quickly to read... Fuck, reminds me of someone I know. I scold myself. I need to stop paying so much attention to this girl.

I sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose and furrow my brow to try and keep my cool. I'm not going to win this one, and I honestly don't have the energy to even try. "Fine. What are your names? I need to check you off the register." _Another night down the pub for me I think tonight._

The Latino wasn't too quick to respond this time round. I honestly didn't mind, her voice was already starting to get under my teeth. Or was it her tone? You know what, I'm too tired and drained and hungover to care.

The blond that had yet to speak up started walking to the back of the classroom, and called over her shoulder "I'm Brittany" (**A/N: Sorry for the misspelling in the last chapter, thank you gleefaberry for the tip :) ) **I had been warned about Brittany being a little _slow_, and that I would have to be a little more... _understanding_... with her. That I don't mind.

The Latino was hot on Brittany's heels as she followed her to the back of the room. I got to protest for her name, but was cut off before I could by the other brunette walking up to me.

"I'm Rachel miss..." She looked at the bored, obviously finding my name and correcting herself. "Ms. Ellingford." I raise an eyebrow trying to ignore the smell of her shampoo and the almost inappropriate proximity of how close she was to me. "and that..." She points to the Latino "Is Santana. Sorry for the late arrival." Then she whispers in a low sultry voice "You can punish me as you see fit."

I ignore the advancement and reply with indifference. "Next time you're late its detention. Now take your seat." I turn back to the student that was at the front of the class, an Asian girl named Tina Chang. She seems nice enough, but seemed to be struggling with her stutter.

Rachel, Santana and Brittany had taken their places at the back of the class, but on top of the tables.

Is that black panties I can see... _Fuck!_ I avert my eyes away from the olive skinned brunette. She had discreetly kept her legs apart so only I could see her black lacy underwear. I can feel my cheeks blushing. I can't even bring myself to tell them to sit on their chairs. I just turn, take another sip on my coffee, place my shades back on my face and wait for the bell to ring, fortunately, the kids finished with 5 minutes to spare, so just told them to talk amongst themselves until the bell rang.

I breathe a sigh of relief when the bell rings and dismiss the students. They quickly file out and I'm picking up my papers and closing down my laptop to get myself to the staff room as I don't have a class next... Thank god! I have an hour to sleep. I hope.

But I wasn't getting off that easy was I. No. Of course not. I hear the door lock and turn to see who I was left with.

_Rachel Berry._ "What do you think you're doing?" I ask a little worried what this girl might do.

She walked, no, struts over to me, swaying her hips with a smoking look upon her face. She places herself on my desk, crosses one leg on top of the other and straitens out her skirt and looks me dead in the eye.

My breath catches in my throat. This girl is way too close for comfort. She smells like coconut. And is even more beautiful up close.

"You're cute when you're flustered." She smirks so sexy.

"E-excuse me?" I all but squeak out.

"I saw the way you were looking at me when I came into the room. I couldn't keep your eyes off me. Did you like my little display for you _Quinny_?"

"It's Ms. Ellingford, and I don't know what you're talking about. Cute you have a crush on your teacher though. But if you'll excuse me, I have classes to attend to. Have a nice day Rachel." I acted as cool as ice.

But the moment I'm out of the door, I'm practically sprinting out of the room and towards safety of the staffroom, make myself another coffee, and slouch on the couch.

This is goanna be a long day. And a tough year.

What on earth was _that_ all about?

I'm so screwed.

Rachel was left in the room sitting on the desk, smirking to herself. She knew she could have some fun with this. Oh so much fun. She jumped down off the desk and made her way to History class.

Rachel Berry's on a mission. Ms. Ellingford's got something to hide.

**A/N: Again, sorry if this is a bit messy, what do you guys think?**

**Next chapter... Quinn is at the pub and has a surprise visit. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: As requested, I'm going to steer a little away from POV chapters, and have more third person chapters :)**  
**I'm gonna be honest and say I'm struggling drastically with the story lines, so I may take a hell of a lot longer on future chapters. Although I have it all planned out, it's difficult to get it onto paper so to speak.  
Some of you have mentioned this, so I'm going to make my comment. I know that it's normally the teacher that pursues the action, but I wanted mine with a twist :D I never do anything the traditional way :P**  
**The reviews are great, keep em up guys, and thank you.**

Chapter 3

Quinn had left school after fourth lesson, just before lunch started seeing as she hadn't anymore classes to teach for the day, she didn't see the point in hanging around and headed for home.  
She walked through her door, throwing the keys on the stand next to it and leaned against the door a little to gather herself a little.

Beth was with Puck for the next few days in New York, so had the house to herself. She sighed out a breath of relief to be home and away from the noise and chaos of McKinley's hallways. Lunch wasn't at the forefront of her mind... She hasn't had much of an appetite today... or at all for that matter.  
Quinn decided it would be a good idea to probably actually try and plan something for the classes she had tomorrow. Looking over her rotor, she groaned when she saw she had Rachel's class tomorrow. _Great._ She rolls her eyes at herself.

Quinn spent the next couple of hours working on the plans for tomorrow's school day, making a good distraction from over thinking about the encounter with a specific tiny brunette. She worked right up until six when the doorbell rung. She looked at the clock over the stove. It was Monday night and she had sent Jake a text earlier saying that she fancied helping him in opening up the bar tonight.

Jake was Quinn's only friend, they had been friends since before the accident with her partner. Jake was average height, slim muscular build with piercing green eyes, short black stubbly facial fair and his hair was fluffy and a little bit too long, Quinn liked to tease him calling him a mop a lot. He owned his own bar _the ship wreck_ just outside of Lima and even when she was 19, let her in because they were such good mates, so long as she kept it quiet and didn't bring her friends along. She didn't mind that though, she liked being on her own and didn't really have any friends to bring anyway. It was her safe haven. She loved that it was out of Lima, it meant that people that she knew wouldn't accidentally bump into her and try some awkward and uncomfortable conversation, and considering she didn't socialise with anyone, the only people that could potentially find her were her work colleagues. She hated them with a passion. Two faced, gossip bitches. She groans and rolls her eyes at the thought of them.

When she opened the door, she was greeted with a smile.

"Hi Jake, come in while I get dressed, I won't be a second." Quinn said, greeting him with a hug.

Jake was Irish and had come over to America with his parents when he was 14, but has never lost his accent. His excuse is that it brings in the ladies, good for business.

Once Quinn was ready and dressed, they jumped in the car and made their way to the bar. It was therapeutic for Quinn to help Jake open up, making sure everything was clean and ready for when he opens the doors at seven thirty, setting up all the music equipment and the instruments for people who play live bands and karaoke. It's all good fun and nice to watch, not many people turned up of a Monday night, but it's all set up just in case someone decides they want to use it.

Seven thirty hits and a couple of regulars stroll in, not even having to ask what they want; Jake just automatically starts pouring their usual.

Quinn was sitting, having a staring match with her JD and coke, occasionally looking up at the door as people of all ages start filing in and ordering their drinks.  
Quinn was pulled out of the thoughts by a raspy, Irish accent that she knew all too well.

"What's go'cha down blondie?" Jake queries.

"What makes you think I'm down leprechaun?" Quinn smirks.

Jake just smiles and shakes his head, "Well, first off, you're having a staring competition with your drink..." He pauses poking at the drink, "And loosing I might add. And secondly, you've got a face like a slapped arse." He crossed his arms looking smug that he knows his friend to well.

Quinn picks up the drink and downs it. She's going to need the liquid courage. Jake can seed by the look on Quinn's face that she's trying to think of the words to respond with, so grabs her glass and tops it up, just the way Quinn likes it.

"I... I've had this girl... Rachel, start..." Quinn runs her hand through her hair in frustration, trying to get the words out, but not finding any.

"Ohh, I see, so who is the lucky lady?" Jake smirks, he's shocked that Quinn seems to be taking interest in someone considering she doesn't talk to anyone but Jake, but has obviously got the wrong end of the stick.

Quinn's eyes widen. "Nononononononoo!" She nearly shouts. "It's a student... that seems to have taken a... keen _interest_... in me and I have no idea how to go about it..."

Jake laughs and shrugs "You're on your own with that one." He says before walking off to serve another customer.

Quinn groans and head butts the bar, before hearing a familiar voice that makes the blood drain from her face. She doesn't bother turning around to confirm her worries, just takes the bottle of JD that is only a third full from behind the bar and drinks the whole dame thing. Strait.

_Bad idea_ Quinn thought immediately when she remembered she one, has work tomorrow, and two hasn't eaten anything today. The feeling of intoxication meets her quickly, and gets up to go to the toilet and hopes that the girl she knows that has just walked into the bar hasn't seen her.

As she stumbled back out of the toilet, she breathed a sigh of relief that she hadn't been followed, but the breathing function became a distant memory to Quinn when she looked onto the dance floor...

Her fears were answered when she caught sight of a brunette in a _short _shorts, a sinfully tight fitting white tank top; high heels that made her legs look... wow and her hair falling elegantly in soft curls down her shoulders.

Deep brown eyes met hazel from across the room and Rachel smirked as the blond stared at her, grabbed a hold of Santana and started grinding to the music. Rachel was in front of Santana, her back pressed against the Latinas front, one arm wrapped around her neck and a sultry look fell on her face, and seductively grinding her hips against the Latina.

_Fuck_ was the first and only word that came to Quinn's head as she remembered how to breathe again and made a bee line for the door... She can't get home without Jake. She can't tell Jake who that is, for one she can't deal with the embarrassment and the "Never living it down" and she doesn't want the attention from everyone in the bar.

So she took her seat back at the bar, Jake had already got her another drink and she downed it quickly.

"Jaaakkkeeeyyyyy!" Quinn shouted and slurred across the bar. "I need vodka!" She needed something stronger if she was going to get through tonight.

"Coming right up m'lady" Jake curtsied and shook his head at his obviously drunk best friend "You better not throw up in my car tonight like you did last time you drunk vodka."

Quinn looked down in embarrassment. Jake had a replica of Bumblebees Camaro, being a total transformers nerd, and even had the auto-bots symbol on it. She had laughed so hard when she first went with him to pick his car up as she was the one that had to take him. It had cost so much money to get the inside fabric replaced, and got it changed to leather, so if such event happened again, it could just be whipped off. The smell hadn't gone for months.

"Just give me the damn bottle." Quinn demanded. Jake raised his eyebrow at her, there was no point arguing with her, she would only end up getting it herself anyway.

As the night pressed on, Quinn had attempted holding in her need to go to the rest room for a good couple hours, trying to avoid any eye contact or even just seeing Rachel and her friends. Fuck knows how they got in, Quinn thought. But could no longer hold it and staggered to the toilet.

As Quinn stumbles out of the cubical she's face to face with a very small brunette. _I'm not drunk enough for this _Quinn thinks.

"W-what are yoouuu doing herreee" Quinn slurs, pointing her finger accusingly and the very under age brunette that is in _her_ bar.

"Could ask you the same question _Ms. Ellingford_." Rachel purrs, taking a step into Quinn's personal space.

"I am a grown woman. And youuu" Quinn puts a finger on Rachel's collar bone, effectively giving her personal space back, "Aren't much of the adult persons and I'm allowed." Quinn gave herself a quizzical look at the nonsense she just spewed, but figured that Rachel would get the point.

Rachel chuckled at how cute Quinn was when she was rather inebriated, shaking her head.

"I know you want me just as much as I want you. It's my birthday today; I was hoping you could give me a birthday present... O I could take it." Rachel's voice was low and husky. It makes Quinn's breath hitch audibly. This only spurs Rachel on. Quinn's head was spinning and the floor was moving, the alcohol was getting to her head and couldn't make a coherent thought. Quinn was stuck trying to stop falling over and pull herself together but was stopped in her thought process when Rachel's lips were on hers.

Quinn's back was against the wall, Rachel's hot body pressed against here and in her drunken state, all self control and understanding of right and wrong went out her window and once she was over the initial shock moaned into the kiss and returned it with as much fervour as the brunette was giving her.

_Holy shit holy shit holy shit! _ Was what was going through Quinn's head, and couldn't bring herself to stop. And didn't want to. Rachel was so delicious and an amazing kisser, Quinn and Rachel had the feeling of electric and arousal course through their bodies.

As the fire grew between them, the kisses became more desperate, hands starting to wonder, exploring each other's bodies. Neither of them remembered that they were in the bathroom until the door swung open and knocked them to their senses, although Rachel didn't seem to mind. She just strutted out of the bathroom with a proud, devilish grin on her face, leaving a shocked, horny and panicked blond.

Thoughts raced through her head, _what have I done?! I'm going to be fired, lose my job, my baby... I could go to jail for this..._

Quinn sunk to the floor, pretty sure she was having a panic attack. The woman that had gone to the toilet was too drunk to really even notice, went about her business and left.

Jake came in seconds later, "What the fuck happened in here, are you okay?" Jake ran to Quinn, pulling her into a safe embrace "Whoa, calm down, breath Quinn, breath." Jake soother Quinn with circles around her back.

It was one in the morning and Jake was only licensed to sell till one on a Monday, and when he hadn't seen Quinn for a while, went looking for her when he had everyone out and locked up. He wasn't expecting to find Quinn in this state on the floor. Utterly confused, he continued soothing Quinn until she calmed down. Unfortunately, Quinn had hyperventilated and caused her to pass out.

"Looks like I'm going to be leaning up the bar tomorrow" Jake mumbled to himself. He picked Quinn's deadweight body with ease and carried her to the car.

Quinn didn't even stir, so Jake assumed she had put herself into an alcohol induced sleep in the process of having a panic attack and took her to his for the night.

Laying her down on his couch, placing a blanket over her he whispered "You have some explaining to do misses." Before he headed to bed himself and setting an alarm for Quinn in the morning.

"She's not gonna thank me for that."


End file.
